Timeline
Timeline of Veep, from seasons one through five. Season One takes place in 2013. Season Two takes place from November 2014 to July 2015. Season Three takes place from September 2015 to January 2016. Season Four takes place from January 2016 to November 2016. Season Five takes place from November 2016 to January 2017. 1962 Unknown Date: 'Gordon Eaton and Catherine Eaton get married. Seen in Catherine Eaton's obituary in "Kissing Your Sister". 1967 '''May - December: '''Selina Eaton born to Catherine Calvert Eaton and businessman Gordon Dunn Eaton in Chevy Chase, Maryland. Selina's year of birth is revealed in obituary in Kissing Your Sister. In Tehran (which takes place in May 2016), Selina reveals she's 48. This would limit her month of birth to May - December 1967. 1973 '''January 20th: '''Gordon Eaton takes daughter Selina Eaton to Richard Nixon's inaugural ball. Mentioned in "Kissing Your Sister". 1975 '''Unknown Date: '''Gary Walsh's parents get married. Revealed in "Running", which takes place in 2015, that Gary's parents are about to celebrate their 40 year anniversary. 1994 '''June 9th: '''Catherine Meyer born to Selina Meyer and Andrew Meyer. If Catherine's 21st birthday was in 2015, she was born in 1994; Her birthday is revealed in "East Wing". 1996 '''November 5th: '''Selina loses in her run for Congress, leading to an emotional breakdown. Mentioned in "Kissing Your Sister", assuming it was 1996 she lost. 1998 '''November 3rd: '''Selina wins her first term in Congress. Video footage revealed in Kissing Your Sister. 2004 '''Unknown Date: '''Blake Stuarts becomes party nominee. Revealed in "Some New Beginnings" that Blake Stuarts (who Selina meets at Cowgill's funeral) won the nomination a decade ago and lost 49 out of 50 states. '''Unknown Date: '''Tom and Selina have a romantically charged night after the "Sharply Debate". Selina was wearing green shoes, but Tom decided to leave before anything romantic happened. Referenced in "Storms and Pancakes", happened 12 years earlier. '''November 2nd: '''Tom James elected to first term in Congress for the state of Maine; Blake Stuarts loses Presidential Election disastrously (losing 49 states). It is revealed in season four (takes place in 2016) that Tom James has been in politics for 12 years; Blake Stuarts presidential run is revealed in "Some New Beginnings" as Selina meets him at Cowgill's funeral. 2008 '''Unknown Date: '''Tom James does the Tour De Italy. In "Storms and Pancakes", Tom reveals that he did the Tour de Italy in 2008, but his mountain times were 'embarrassing'. 2010 '''Unknown Date: '''Ben has his third heart attack, meets Joyce (his future wife). (509) Revealed in "Kissing Your Sister". 2012 '''Unknown Date: '''Selina Meyer runs for President, but comes in third in the primaries; Stuart Hughes wins party nomination; Selina Meyer becomes Stuart Hughes Vice President. Revealed in show's intro. '''November 6th: '''2012 U.S. Presidential Election; Stuart Hughes and Selina Meyer win. Revealed in show's intro. 2013 '''January 20th: '''Stuart Hughes inaugurated 44th President of the United States; Selina Meyer inaugurated as VP. Assumed. '''September: '''Indian Summer, Selina learns her clean jobs task force is likely to be green-lit; President Hughes visits South Africa. Happens in "Frozen Yoghurt", month revealed in DVD commentary. '''Fall: '''Selina gives an interview with Meet the Press that is misinterpreted as racist. (104); Selina announces her "Get Moving" program. (106) Occurs in "Chung" and "Baseball", season assumed. 2014 '''Unknown Date: '''Selina campaigns for various congressmen/senators across the country in time for the upcoming Midterm Election. (201) In "Midterms", we see Selina campaigning for the Midterm election. '''November 4th: '''Midterm Election Night; Selina's party does disastrously; Roger Furlong loses gubernatorial race; Kent Davison returns to White House; Uzbek hostage crisis begins. (201) Occurs in "Midterms". '''November 5th: '(Early) Selina accidentally hits Kent in the face, damaging the oval office seal. Selina then does the Morning Shows. Occurs in "Midterms" '''Sometime Before Thanksgiving: '''Selina attends a North Carolina Pig Roast. (202) Occurs in "Signals", Selina discusses Thanksgiving plans with Catherine. '''November 27th: '''Thanksgiving Day, Selina and family has dinner with Mee-Maw. (202) Mentioned in "Signals". '''December 12th: '''Richard partakes in his annual Gilbert and Sullivan society show. (509) Date specifically revealed in "Kissing Your Sister". 2015 '''January 6th: '''Selina appoints the new senate; Uzbek hostage crisis ends. (203) Date revealed in "Hostages". '''January: '''Selina goes to Helsinki; News breaks that one of the hostages was a spy. (205) Month visible on giant white board in VP's west wing office in "The Vic Allen Dinner", which takes place days before "Helsinki". '''June 9th: '''Catherine's 21st birthday is held. Catherine's birthday is revealed in "East Wing" to be June 9th. '''June 10th: '''Catherine, Andrew, and Selina all have dinner together. Day after Catherine's birthday. '''June: '''Government shutdown. (207) Must've taken place a little bit after "Andrew". '''July: '''Fearing impeachment, Stuart Hughes secretly reveals he's not running for re-election; Selina makes the decision she's going to run. (210) Assuming some time has gone by between First Response and Running. '''September: '''Selina publishes "Some New Beginnings: Our Next American Journey"; Stuart Hughes publicly announces he will not seek the party nomination for a second term. (301) Two months after "D.C.". '''September: '''President Hughes reverses his stance on Abortion. (302) Mike is still on his honeymoon, but Selina is finished with her book tour. Must have been within a few weeks of "Some New Beginnings". '''October 17th: '''Saturday Night Live airs sketch offending Selina. (303) Referenced in "Alicia". '''October 18th: '''Selina announces her candidacy for President. (303) The Walk to the White House (November 8, according to her flyer) Alicia is advertising takes place "three weeks from today" from when Selina announces her candidacy. Three weeks before November 8 is October 18. '''October 24th: '''Selina appears on SNL. (303) Assuming Selina goes on SNL the exact week after. '''October 27th: '''Selina gives a speech at Stanford. Sue's calendar reads October. Ben says that it is Tuesday when they're drinking in the bar, meaning that the episode would take place on the 27th and the 28th. '''October 28th: '''Selina visits the Clovis Campus. (304) Sue's calendar reads October. Ben says that it is Tuesday when they're drinking in the bar, meaning that the episode would take place on the 27th and the 28th. '''November: '''Selina visits Detroit. (306) Assuming it takes place a little bit after "Clovis". '''December: '''Selina goes to London to honor 100 years since WWI; FLOTUS attempts to take her own life (307); First primary debate; Selina changes her hair (308). Christmas decorations clearly visible in the Deputy Prime Minister's residence indicates they're in December; At the debate, Selina says she visited Clovis "earlier this year", so they're not in January yet. 2016 '''January: '''Joe Thornhill wins Iowa Caucus; Stuart Hughes announces his resignation; Selina Meyer inaugurated as 45th President of the United States; Andrew Doyle becomes Vice President; Danny Chung wins New Hampshire primary. (309/310) Dan reveals in "Crate" that it is January. '''January 28th: '''Selina takes her mother to tour the White House. (509) Revealed in "Kissing Your Sister". '''February: '''Selina's 33rd Day in Office, holds State Dinner for Prime Minister of Israel. (402) Considering Selina was in the White House on January 28th, her 33rd day in office must be in February. '''March 24th: '''Selina gives an interview with CBS This Morning, mentioning Jennifer Graham, a nine year old girl with H.I.V. (403) The Thursday before Easter. '''March 25th: '''The staff learns of the first data breach, in which a staffer hacked the medical records of Jennifer Graham; Selina holds a rally in Towson, Maryland. (403) The Friday before Easter. '''March 28th: '''Easter Egg Roll; Dan Egan fired from White House. (403) Part of episode takes place on Easter Monday. '''May 2nd - 12th: '''Selina goes to an a 10-day Middle East peace tour, visiting countries such as Jordan, Egypt, Israel, and making one final stop in Iran to free detained reporter Leon West. (404) Selina's peace tour lasts 10 days. Dan reveals that he has been unemployed for "6 weeks and 3 days" since the end of the previous episode, dating the episode to May 12. '''July: '''Bill O'Brien becomes party nominee at Convention, chooses Laura Montez as VP; Selina becomes party nominee at Convention, Andrew Doyle announces he's leaving the ticket in January, Tom James selected as VP; Amy resigns. (405) Assuming the Convention is in July. '''Late July/Early 'August: '''Selina and Tom James visit Pennsylvania, Connecticut, and Maine on Presidential Campaign; Hurricane supposed to hit North Carolina, veers south and hits Florida. (406) Considering Amy said she worked for Selina "last week", this episode shouldn't have taken that long after "Convention". '''September 30th: '''Intruder breaks into White House; Selina has night to herself with old friends. (407) 'Mommy Meyer' takes place the Friday after the first Presidential Debate. Assuming the first Presidential debate is at the end of September (as it is in real life in 2016), that would date the episode to September 30. '''October: '''U.S. House votes against Families First Bill; Selina catches the flu; Data breach scandal escalates. (408) Takes place days before the Vice Presidential debate, typically held in early October. '''November 8th: '2016 U.S. Presidential Election. (410) Date officially revealed in "Kissing Your Sister". 'November 9th: '(Early, around 2AM) CNN projects that Election is a tie (410); Day After Vote; DOW Jones experiences 4th largest drop in history; Selina addresses nation; Nevada ballot results are contested. (501) Projection didn't come until the clock turned past midnight; Takes place day after Election. '''November 10th: '''Tom James is named economy czar; Selina holds symposium on race; Bill Ericcson arrested. (501) Takes place two days after Election. '''November 11th: '''Full state recount in Nevada is green-lit; Selina meets Charlie Baird. (502) Assuming "Nev-ad-a" takes place the day after "Morning After". '''November 12th: '''Selina learns that Charlie has ties to Bill O'Brien (502) One day afterwards in "Nev-ad-a". '''November 13th: '''Selina goes on a date with Charlie. (503) In the episode "The Eagle". '''November 14th: '''Selina does an interview for Catherine's film. (509) Date specifically revealed in "Kissing Your Sister". '''November 15th: '''Selina accidentally sends a mean tweet, blames it on the Chinese hackers. Fits perfectly considering the other dates. '''November 16th: '''Selina attends a Museum Gala in New York; Whitman meeting in Nevada; Bob Bradley discovered to be mentally unfit. (503) Fits perfectly considering the other specific dates. '''November 17th: '''Bob Bradley returns to the White House, Selina sends him to the basement as the "cyber security czar"; Missing ballots discovered in Nevada, recount deadline extended. (503) As revealed on the show, it is the second Thursday after the Election, which would make it the 17th. '''November 18th: '''Selina's mother dies, spends night at her mother's home. (504) Fits perfectly considering the other dates. However, in her mother's obituary, it says she died on the 16th, but this would be impossible considering the amount of days between episode 501 and 504. '''November 19th: '''Selina demands that the Nevada recount be stopped. (503) Takes place day after she dies. '''November 20th: '''Funeral for Selina's mother; Bill O'Brien pronounced winner of Nevada recount. (504) Date revealed specifically in Catherine's documentary. '''November 21st: '''Dan's first day back in D.C.; Amy comes close to asking Dan out, but Dan gets a call from her sister. (509) Date revealed specifically in "Kissing Your Sister". '''November 23rd: '''Presidential Turkey Pardon. (505) One day before Thanksgiving. '''November 24th: '''Thanksgiving Day; Selina gets plastic surgery; Congressman Sherman dies; Jeff Kane asks Jonah to run for Congress in New Hampshire. (505) Day of Thanksgiving. '''November 26th: '''Selina travels to South China Seas to give Thanksgiving food to U.S. Troops. (505) 27 hours after Thanksgiving. '''December 9th: '''Dow Jones drops precipitously; Politico posts an article saying someone called Selina the c-word; Jonah Ryan focus group testing. (506) Friday. (Assuming it's the 9th, but could be the 2nd). '''December 10th: '''Jonah begins trashing Selina. (506) Saturday. (Assuming it's the 10th, but could be the 3rd) '''December 11th: '''Photo Op: Selina's Holiday Shopping at bookstore; Charlie leaves Selina. (506) Sunday. (Assuming it's the 11th, but it could be the 4th). '''December 12th: '''Dow Jones up 12 points; Catherine reveals she's a lesbian, in a relationship with Marjorie; Mike catches Tom at a Korean BBQ place with Speaker Marwood and Sidney Purcell. (506) Assuming that they discussed Tom at the BBQ place on the 14th, the actual meeting couldn't have been too far behind. Also, a Monday. '''December 14th: '''Selina conducts a meeting discussing the Congressional Ball, Tom's meeting with Purcell, and Mike impending termination. (507) Date revealed in "Kissing Your Sister". '''December 15th: '''White House Congressional Ball. (507) Date revealed in "Kissing Your Sister". '''December 16th: '''Gary has couch in Green Room removed after Tom and Selina have sex on it. (509) Date specifically revealed in "Kissing Your Sister". '''December 19th: '''Selina and Meyer family go to Camp David; Selina conducts peace talks with China; Jonah shoots himself in the foot. (508) Date revealed in "Camp David". '''December 20th: '''NRA begins launching ads attacking Judy Sherman; Selina learns she could be the woman who frees Tibet. (508) One day after the 19th. '''December 21st: '''Selina signs deal with the Chinese, leaves Camp David; New Hampshire Special Election, Jonah Ryan elected congressman. (508) The N.H. Election takes place two days after the 19th. '''December 22nd: '''Catherine goes to Marjorie's parents home at the Chippewa-Cree Reservation in Montana. They subsequently get into a fight. (509) Date specifically revealed in "Kissing Your Sister". '''December 26th: '''Selina films an interview for Catherine's documentary, consoles a heart broken Catherine. (509) Date specifically revealed in "Kissing Your Sister". '''December 28th: '''Mike accidentally walks in on an interview with Selina and Mike's replacement. (509) Date specifically revealed in "Kissing Your Sister". 2017 '''January 2nd: '''Swearing in of the 115th U.S. Congress. (509) Date revealed in "Kissing Your Sister". '''January 3rd: '''Congress votes on President, no candidate receives a majority of votes, vote to go to Senate. (509) Date revealed in "Kissing Your Sister". '''January 4th: '''Tom offers Selina the role of Vice President; She accepts. (510) Selina's meeting happens day after vote in House. '''January 5th: '''Senate votes on Vice President, Laura Montez wins after promising Andrew Doyle Secretary of State. (510) Two days after vote in the House. '''January 19th: '''Selina's last night as President; bonds with Richard. (510) The day before Inauguration Day. '''January 20th: '''Laura Montez inaugurated as the 46th President of the United States. (510) Inauguration Day 2016. '''February: '''Ben goes to Disney World with his wife. (510) Two weeks after the Inauguration, should take place in February. References